Naruto the Anti-Social Shinobi
by JustImprov
Summary: "You take care of the fight, and I'll find somewhere to hide." "Even when you find me, you won't catch me." "I want to be your boyfriend, so you can protect me, then I won't have to be a shinobi." Naruto doesn't want to be a shinobi, but he is forced to. All he wants to do is sit back and read, how will he cope with the blood filled shinobi world? I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Want To Go To School!

**Naruto the Anti-Social Shinobi**

 **A/N So I had this idea because I see a lot of stories where Naruto wants to become the best shinobi ever! Or he wants to be evil and hurt people. But what if he didn't want to do either, what if he didn't like fighting...**

 **~Improv**

 **Chapter 1: I Don't Want to go to School!**

 **Ramen Ichiraku 6 AM**

"Alright Naruto there are many different things to learn about making ramen that is up to Ichiraku's standards. But for today we will start with the Noodles." An old ramen chief explained to his young seven year old assistant in training, while his 12 year old daughter watched on.

"You got old man, I'll make noodles that are like spun gold! So good they slid down your throat!" The young seven year old blonde haired boy exclaimed proudly. The boy was wearing a normal blue tee-shirt that had a bowl of ramen on the front, he was also wearing gray cargo pants, and a pair of sandals.

"Oh?! Big talk, but first grab an apron and hair net." The young boy was about to head to the supply closet, but a man with a scar across his nose walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Naruto to go to class." The cheery mood immediately dropped. Naruto tried to run, but since the man was blocking his path he was captured. The scar-faced man picked Naruto up and held him under his arm.

"Ayameee helppp!" Naruto was reaching out for the small 12 year old girl, the girl quickly grabbed his hands and tried to pull him away.

"LET HIM GO YOU BIG BULLY!"

"I'm sorry Ayame, but I have to take Naruto to the Academy."

"But Naru doesn't want to be a shinobi!" Ayame pulled back her small foot and was about to nail the man between his legs, but thankfully for him the old ramen chief picked her up.

"Class doesn't start for another hour, can't you leave him until then." The scar-faced man sighed, he shifted Naruto in his arms, now carrying the boy like a small baby, since Naruto wouldn't stop kicking him in the back of the leg.

"You know I can't do that, if I don't take Naruto with me now, I won't be able to find him later." Nothing else was said as the scar-faced man disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

 **Academy Classroom**

As soon as the duo appeared in the classroom Naruto's behavior changed. Once his feet hit the ground Naruto retreated to his normal seat in the back right corner of the classroom, he sat down, pulled out a small book and started reading.

"So Naruto what are reading about today?" Iruka sighed as Naruto ignored him.

"Listen Naruto I know you don't want to be a shinobi, but you have to learn how to protect yourself. So the Hokage has decided to renew your deal. Now every month you finish top of the class he will buy you five books. Then if you finish Rookie of the Year, he will buy you 10 books, as well as 1 Jutsu scroll of your choosing, with in reason of course."

Once Naruto realized trying to befriend people was pointless, since they would either hurt him or ignore him, he turned to reading. He loves to get lost in what ever book he could get his hands on, and he loves to learn new things since it kept his mind off of the loneliness his heart felt. So he spent almost every minute of the day reading. The only time he doesn't read is when he spends time with the Ichiraku father and daughter.

Last year when Naruto was enrolled in the Shinobi Academy he didn't show up for two weeks. Once the Hokage finally found Naruto's hiding spot he decided to bribe Naruto into going to class. So every Month Naruto finished as the top student in his class the Hokage would buy him five books.

Naruto quickly rose up the ranks, when he sets his mind on a goal he is unstoppable. Naruto only cared about finishing at the top of the class because he was allowed to buy five books from the largest bookstore in the village. A place that even if Naruto had the money, he still wouldn't be allowed to shop there.

"I want it in writing." Iruka smiled as he pulled out a scroll.

"He knew you would."

 **Three Months Later**

"You can't run forever Naruto!" Naruto ran as fast as he could, ducking through alleyways, flying through crowded streets. Many people would have crashed into someone or something if they were in Naruto's shoes right now, but years of running away from trouble made his body and eyes sharp. Naruto was able to move faster then any seven year old should, and he had complete control of his body, ducking and sidestepping to avoid people. Even the ANBU level shinobi chasing him was having trouble catching the boy that could turn on a dime, without losing much speed.

Naruto's luck ran out, as he found himself trapped in a dead end alley way. He was about to turn around and run back, but a shinobi just appeared in front of him.

"You led me on a 20 minute chase, that's a new record. Good job Naruto."

"Why are you chasing me Uchiha?"

"I told you, call me Shisui." Naruto pulled out a small book, sat against the alley wall, and started reading. Shisui sighed, it was a common thing with Naruto, he would ask you one question, and if you didn't answer him he would ignore you until you left.

"Come on Naruto the Hokage wants to see you." Shisui was often tasked to capture Naruto, since for one he was one of the few that could, and two he actually liked the boy.

"AAHHH! WHAT'S THAT!" Naruto quickly shouted while pointing behind the Uchiha. _"Oh? The old 'what's behind you, and run trick.' well I'll play along, but you won't get far."_ Shisui smiled and turned around.

"What is it Naruto I don't see~ OOMPF!" Shisui's breath caught in his throat as he fell to the ground. He truly didn't expect Naruto to deliver a strong kick to his manhood. He could hear Naruto's small feet running out of the alleyway. _"That was a good one Naruto!"_

 **Library of Konohagakure**

Naruto walked into the official library of Konohagakure, besides the Ichiraku Ramen stand this was the only other place Naruto enjoyed.

"Granny." Naruto smiled at the old lady sitting behind a desk in the center of the room.

"Oh blondie, what do you feel like reading today?" Naruto loved this place, the old woman that ran the library was a retired shinobi. She was only a year younger then the Hokage, and in her prime she was stronger then most ANBU are now. So when she looked at Naruto all she saw was what he is, a young boy that had a demon sealed in him. That's why he was always welcome in the library, and if anyone caused him trouble she would throw them out.

"Granny I saw these kids walking up the sides of trees, is there any books on how to do it?" The old lady gave the blonde a small smile.

"Oh? You finally taking your shinobi training seriously?" Naruto shook his head.

"No I just think if I learn how to walk up walls, then I can hide better." The old woman sighed, then rubbed Naruto's head.

"Come on I'll show you to the section for Academy students."

"What do you mean?"

"Clan children normally start learning about the shinobi arts before they enter the Academy, so we have a collection of books for civilian children. It's only fair, these books will tell you a few of the basics. You know some chakra control stuff, a few introductions to each shinobi art, things like that. I never told you about it before, since you seem not to care about anything dealing with shinobi." The duo stopped at a dusty looking area between two bookshelves.

"Sadly I don't think any civilian children have ever come here."

 **One Year Later Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was currently sitting in his bedroom, only his room was filled with enough books to start his own library. _"Why do Ninjutsu's have to be so messy? A fireball? Great that would burn my books. A wind blade? I'll kill anyone that cuts up my books. Man Ninjutsu sucks, this is why I don't want to be a shinobi, fighting is to messy, why can't I just read in peace."_ Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when Shisui appeared next to him.

"Jeez Naruto I've been knocking on your door for nearly five minutes now." Shisui sat down next to Naruto, who in turn ignored him.

"Oh? Reading about Ninjutsus? Are you interested in being a Ninjutsu specialist?" Still no answer. _"Even though I've know you for years you still ignore me. Well the Hokage did say if I should offer you knowledge, that could make you speak to me."_

"You know I know a few good Jutsus myself, maybe I can teach you some things." Naruto didn't move, but there was a shift in his eyes.

"I am curious as to how you keep appearing out of thin air." Shisui grinned.

"Oh? It's a technique called **Shunshin** , not to brag but I'm kind of famous for it." Naruto looked up at the grinning man who was scratching his nose.

"Famous?"

"YUP! No one can use **Shunshin** like I can. Here watch." Naruto watched as the man vanished, then appeared next to him. _"Amazing, one second he's standing in front of me, the next he is gone, he just vanished into thin air."_

"Can you teach me how to do that?" _"If I can learn that, then no one can catch me."_

"Well... I could give you a scroll so you can learn it. But you have to promise not to run from me anymore." _"Dam that's a hard deal, they only send him when the Hokage wants to see me. Fuck I hate that old man, but if I learn that technique I can just disappear from his Office."_

"Deal." They shook hands, then Shisui pulled out a scroll from his pocket, handing it to Naruto.

"Umm you just keep a technique you already know on you?"

"Of course, I told you I'm famous for it, I'm the best at it. I make sure to reread this scroll whenever I can, just in case I missed something, or I get a new idea on how to use it. Listen Naruto because this is the most important thing I'll ever tell you. It's not enough to learn a technique, no you have to master it. It doesn't matter if you know every Ninjutsu known to man, if they're all weak then there's no point in using them." Naruto thought for a few seconds.

"Oh I get it, so it's like knowing how to make a lot of different ramen, but if they all taste bad then who cares right?" Shisui couldn't help but laugh, this was the most he has been able to talk to Naruto.

"You got it right, now lets go the Hokage wants to see you." Naruto sighed, but he couldn't run since he made a promise.

 **Hokage's Office**

"So Naruto how are things going?" Naruto didn't respond, instead he kept reading his book. The old Hokage sighed, ever since Naruto was forced to go to the Shinobi Academy he stopped talking to the Hokage unless he had to.

"Listen I know you don't want to become a shinobi, but it's for the best, you have to learn how to protect yourself." Still no reaction from the blonde, the Hokage could only shake his head.

"Well once again you finished as the top student of your class, so as per our deal Neko will escort you as you choose the five books you wish to buy." The Hokage was about to call his loyal ANBU, but he stopped when Naruto spoke up.

"I was hoping we could make a new deal just for this month."

"Oh? And what kind of deal would that be?"

"Next month Iruka said they will start testing us on the Academy three. I can do **Henge** , and **Kawarimi** but I can't make a **Bunshin**. No matter how much I try I just won't work for me, so after reading about the different types of clones, I was hoping you could give me a scroll so I can learn a different **Bunshin** Jutsu." The Hokage studied Naruto, who in turn didn't once look up from his book while he talked. _"It could be that he has too much chakra in order to make a clone, and there isn't any rules to say he can't make a different type of clone. Screw it if I tell him no he will dislike me even more."_

"Very well instead of getting your normal five books, I will give you one new clone Jutsu scroll. Do you except this deal?" Naruto only nodded his head. The Hokage reached into his desk and pulled out a small paper.

"I think the best thing for you will be an Elemental Bunshin, but in order to know what Element you can use I need you to push some chakra into this paper." Naruto didn't look up from his book, instead he just took the paper and pumped his chakra into it.

The first thing that happen was the paper started crumbling, right after that the paper started getting wet. _"Hmm two elements, well his father did have a strong lighting affinity, and his mother had the second strongest water affinity I've ever seen."_

"Alright Naruto-kun it seems you have two elements, lighting, and water."

"Is that good?"

"Well a lot of people only start off with one, then after training it's possible to gain more. I started with a strong fire affinity, but over time through rigorous training I am now able to use all of the elements to a certain extent. But it is possible to be born with two affinities if your parents had strong affinities themselves." The Hokage smiled, he was hoping to get some sort of reaction out of Naruto, but instead he was completely ignored.

"Neko, please retrieve a copy of the **Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)** scroll from the Jutsu Library." As soon as those words were say a blur appeared before the Hokage vanishing.

"Actually Hokage-sama, recently I read a book that gave me an idea."

"Oh? And what idea would that be?"

"Well in the book a powerful knight pledged his life to a princess, she became his girlfriend, then he gave his life to protect her. When she asked why he gave up his life to protect her, he said when you love someone you protect them no matter what."

"Well yes, when you truly love someone like your girlfriend, or if you love something like your village then giving up your life to protect them is something you do without thinking." Naruto closed his book, got up, walked around the desk and stood next to the Hokage.

"Old man be my boyfriend!" Naruto grabbed the old mans hand.

"WHAT!"

"Think about it, if you become my boyfriend then you will protect me, and I won't have to be a shinobi."

"Naruto that's not..."

"Wait is it because I'm a guy, well I can always do this."

" **Sexy Jutsu**!" One second Naruto is a small boy, and the next he is a beautiful and naked 18 year old girl. It was all to much for the old Hokage, he fell out of his chair with a nose bleed. Once he hit the ground a small orange book popped out of his pocket. Naruto dropped his Jutsu and pocketed the book without thinking twice about it. _"If he's dead them I'm dropping out of the Academy."_ Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when the Neko ANBU appeared.

"Lord Hokage I have the..." Neko stopped talking when she saw the passed out Hokage. Naruto just walked over and took the scroll, then left the room without saying a word.

 **One Year Later Uchiha Graveyard**

"I didn't like you Shisui, but that was only because every time I saw you it meant I had to go see the Hokage. But you were a good person that always treated me fairly." Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pants pocket, then dug a small hole burying the scroll in it.

"I may not be famous for it, but that is my own original Jutsu. Apparently it's strong enough to knock out the Hokage, he even banned me from using it or telling anyone about it. But that doesn't matter, as a thank you for teaching me the Jutsu you were famous for, I want you to be the first to learn my creation. May you rest in peace." After saying a small prayer Naruto got up and left the graveyard.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of walking/reading Naruto was stopped by Iruka.

"There you are Naruto, come on class is about to start." Iruka grabbed the blonde's shoulder, and they both vanished.

 **Academy Classroom**

As soon as the two appeared in the classroom Naruto started walking up the stairs, but his normal seat was taken by a guy with black hair, and two girls one with pink hair, and one with blonde hair. _"Who the hell are they?"_ Naruto sighed and started looking around for a open seat. There were a few, but they were in the front row, a place that Naruto didn't want to sit. So he decided to take a seat in the back row, next to a sleeping person.

Once Naruto walked toward the seat the sleeping person started to open their eyes. _"Naruto Uzumaki, ranked number one since we joined the Academy. Most people think he cheats because all he does is read an ignore people. Troublesome, what is he reading now? 'The Art of Healing' by Tsunade Senju. Tsunade is the so called greatest medic Konoha has ever had right? Troublesome at least he won't bug me."_ The black haired female laid her head back down ignoring Iruka's speech."

 **Library of Konohagakure**

"Hey Granny."

"Hey Naru, I got a new stock of fantasy books yesterday." The old woman smiled at the blonde boy, since he is in the library almost everyday he started becoming like family for the woman. She even started buying him gifts, the black shirt, and black cargo pants he was wearing were a birthday gift from her. She also helped him out if he was having trouble with anything related to being a shinobi.

"Actually I have been reading this book about becoming a shinobi medic, and I was wondering if you had any more books like it."

"Oh? Becoming a combat medic is a hard road, you sure you want to learn about that?"

"Yup! The woman that wrote this book is believed to be the greatest medic in the world. She created four rules that she says every medic should live by, the second rule is ' _No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines._ ' If I become a medic then I won't have to fight, but I guess the first rule is ' _No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end'_ it's annoying but I guess if it keeps me out of the fighting its worth it." Naruto handed the woman the book, get looked it over and nodded.

"I remember this, Tsunade wrote this book in order to get people interested in becoming medics during war time. Unfortunately it didn't do very well since being a medic is hard work, and most people only want to learn how to make things go boom. You know if you're truly interested in learning how to be a combat medic I can get you a few Genin scrolls she wrote, they will teach you the basics. Then if you can learn everything these scrolls can teach you, I can get you higher level scrolls. What do you say?"

"You know me Granny, if there's something to learn send it my way." Naruto gave the woman a small smile

* * *

. **A/N So what did you think? Also Naruto might seem to get powerful in the next few chapters, truth is he isn't, but even if he was he doesn't want to be a shinobi, and he doesn't want to fight. Also the only reason I made Shikamaru a girl is because I saw a picture of fem Shikamaru, and I thought she was cute. Go look it up, Google 'Fem Shikamaru', also i don't plan on Naruto having a pairing for a while, if you think I made girl Shikamaru so they can get together, na that's not why. Fem Shika is just cute.  
**

 **~ Improv**


	2. Chapter 2: Knowledge is Power

**Naruto the Anti-Social Shinobi**

 **A/N The Jutsus I used in this chapter are ones that I found on a website called, Gaia online. I'll be honest I'm not really sure what that website is, but it does have a lot of Jutsus and fighting styles. So if you are a writer go look it up!**

 **~Improv**

 **Chapter 2: Knowledge is Power**

 **Three Years Later Academy Final Exam Day**

"Alright class as you all know today you will be taking your final exam, this exam will determine if you graduate, or come back for another year. This is the written portion of your exam, so on my signal, flip your papers over and begin the test. Okay begin!" The sound of paper shuffling filled the air, as nervous students started to read over the test that could decide their future. All except two, a young black haired girl named Shika Nara, she was taking a nap, the other student was sitting next to her. A blonde haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki, he didn't bother flipping his test over, instead he was reading a book. Without looking up the young boy raised his hand.

"Mr. Iruka, it seems there was a mistake with my test, someone must have accidentally placed a Genjutsu over it." The scar-faced Chunin teacher frowned then walked over to the boy. He saw that the test Naruto was given was indeed covered in a Genjutsu, the Genjutsu made the questions mixed up, so instead of answering question 1, he was answering question 5. Iruka broke the Genjutsu, then turned to his assistant, who in turn shrugged his shoulders saying he didn't know who did it.

"I'm sorry Naruto I don't know how that happen, but make sure to give your test to me when you're done. ALSO, PUT AWAY YOUR BOOK, AND SHIKA WAKE UP!"

"Troublesome."

 **One Hour Later Academy Training Ground**

"Alright class now we will start the accuracy portion of the exam. On this test you will have five targets, because this test is to measure your accuracy with throwing weapons, you are allowed to use any throwing weapon you are most comfortable with. Okay lets get started."

 **30 Minutes Later**

"Good job Sasuke you have the current high score with 48 points." The Sasuke fanclub started cheering the boy on as he smirked and walked away.

"You're up Naruto." Naruto walked up to where he had to stand, the whole time he didn't once look up from his book. The blonde haired boy was now wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with a orange swirl on the chest, he kept his now trademark black cargo pants that were filled with scrolls and small books.

"Alright Naruto you can start whenever your ready." Naruto didn't look up, instead he lifted up his arm, in his hand were five senbon, he flicked his wrist and instantly the needles were buried in each target." Naruto didn't wait for Iruka to tell him his score, he just turned around and walked away.

"Good job Naruto, you got a perfect score." Since Naruto wasn't paying attention he didn't hear the outcries of fangirls, and he didn't see the glare he got from a dark haired boy.

 **Ten Minutes Later Academy Training Ground**

"Alright class now we will be preforming the Ninjutsu portion of the exam. In this test you will preform **Henge** , **Kawarimi** , and **Bunshin**. Then you will be allowed to preform an extra Ninjutsu in order to receive extra credit. Alright lets begin."

 **40 Minutes Later**

"Good job Sasuke, now do you have a Ninjutsu you want to preform?" Sasuke nodded and turned to the training dummies.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** " As soon as the giant ball of fire hit the dummies they exploded, Iruka quickly used a water Jutsu to keep the fire from spreading. While he was doing that Naruto was still reading his book, he was tuning out the cheers, and not noticing the smirk he was getting from the dark haired boy.

"Good job Sasuke, you will get extra points for learning a C-rank Jutsu." Iruka scribled down Sasuke's grade on to his clipboard, but he wasn't really surprised since that Jutsu was the Uchiha clan's flagship attack.

"Alright Naruto it's your turn." Naruto shocked the crowd, without looking up from his book he preformed a one handed seal **Henge** , then he preformed an instant **Kawarimi** without having to use any hand seals. Then Naruto poured out a small bottle of water.

" **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique)** " Once again Naruto preformed a one handed Jutsu.

"Great job Naruto! Normally people don't start learning how to preform one handed seals until their Chunin days. How did you learn them so soon." Naruto just flipped a page in his book.

"Training." Iruka sighed and just nodded.

Naruto took Shisui's words to heart, so he started trying to master the few Jutsu's he knew. Since he didn't do anything other then reading, he trained everyday. And since he never wanted to put his books down he started training his Jutsu's with one hand.

"You will receive extra points for being able to preform those two jutsus with one hand, and more points for being able to do a **Kawarimi** without hand seals. now do you have another Ninjutsu you want to show?" Naruto nodded, while ignoring the glares he was getting.

"Please hold out your arm." Iruka raised an eyebrow, but held out his arm anyway. Naruto quickly slashed Iruka's arm, giving him a long cut down his forearm.

"OW! NARUTO!"

"Please hold out your arm sensei, this is apart of my Ninjutsu." Iruka narrowed his eyes at Naruto, a bit miffed about being cut, but he held out his arm anyway. Naruto held his right hand above Iruka's forearm, while still reading his book and turning the pages with his thumb.

" **Chiyute no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique)** "The students watched in awe as a ball of green charka appeared in Naruto's hand over Iruka's cut, causing the man's arm to instantly heal.

"N-Naruto, that's a B-rank Medical Ninjutsu! And you did it one handed how!?" Iruka was shocked since learning Medical Ninjutsu was extremely hard unless you had a proper teacher. Which he knew Naruto didn't have or else he would of heard about it. He was also shocked because **Chiyute no Jutsu** was one step below **Shousen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique) a powerful A-rank Jutsu that only Jonin were able to learn.

Naruto wasn't really paying attention so he didn't hear the gasps or the mutter of troublesome, nor did he see the now murderous glare he was getting.

"I can only heal cuts, with one hand, for everything else, sadly I need two." That healing technique is preformed by pushing the users chakra into the targets injury in order to stimulate their bodies natural healing. Since Naruto had a near endless amount of chakra, and high levels of control thanks to years of doing the chakra control training the scrolls recommended, he could heal people much faster by using more chakra then normal medics do.

"But still Naruto how did you learn Medical Ninjutsu? Who taught you?"

"Tsunade Senju."

"WHAT!" That was the shout of pretty much everyone.

"STOP LYING! SHE HASN'T BEEN IN THE VILLAGE FOR YEARS YOU IDIOT!" That loud shout was from a certain pink haired girl, who Naruto didn't know, well he never paid attention so he didn't remember who she was.

"Naruto, there's no way you could have learned from her, so how did you learn Medical Ninjutsu?" Naruto sighed, he hated talking unless he was with one of the three people he actually liked.

"Along time ago Tsunade Senju wanted to create a medical training program for our village, so she wrote books, and scrolls with detailed information. This is how I learned, I read her step by step training programs, and I also read several medical books."

"You were able to learn just by reading?!" Iruka was shocked, he knew when Naruto had a goal he wouldn't stop until he reached it, but getting medical training from just reading was crazy. Naruto didn't answer, instead he just walked away and sat under a tree.

 **10 Minutes Later Academy Training Ground**

"Well this is the last portion of the exam, this is the Taijutsu test. The rules are, no killing blows, and no using anything other then Taijutsu. Okay lets begin!"

 **50 Minutes Later**

"Last match Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki, report to the ring!" Sasuke walking into the ring, fist clenched and glaring at his blonde opponent. Naruto one the other hand slowly made his way to the ring, now he was reading a different book, it was called 'Bound by Love'. It was an erotic novel about a female shinobi who fell in love with a civilian man. After reading that little orange book the Hokage dropped, Naruto found himself a new world of literature he enjoyed. The book he was reading now had a love story that could bring any man to tears, and smut scenes that could make experienced sex lovers (Anko) pass out with nose bleeds.

"Today's the day I will put you in your place Uzumaki!" Cheers erupted from a certain fan club, Naruto on the other hand didn't pay attention as he was in the middle of reading a pretty erotic scene, were the main female was having every inch of her body licked by the man she loved. Naruto was so engrossed in his novel that he didn't even hear Iruka shout begin, his body just reacted naturally. Dodging every kick and punch from the Uchiha, while slowly circling the ring.

 **5 Minutes Later**

" _Come on Ayumi! You're so close! There's no way he will deny your release this time! That's it! Just a little more, and..."_ Naruto didn't get to finish reading the scene as his book was kicked from his hands. Naruto froze as he looked up to see a smug looking dark haired boy, who he never met before. He turned to look for his book, but it was kicked out of the ring, Naruto could see some of the pages got torn, and the whole thing was covered in dirt.

"You're dead." It came out as a whisper, but Sasuke froze as the murderous look in Naruto's eyes made him want to surrender. He never got a chance as Naruto's fist buried itself in his gut, making the Uchiha fall to his knees. Naruto quickly kneed the boy in the face breaking his nose, the pain didn't stop there as Naruto grabbed the boy by his hair and slammed his face into the dirt. Naruto still wasn't done as he started delivering a combination of strong kicks/stomps to Sasuke's ribs and chest. Finally Iruka jumped in, he quickly wrapped his arms around Naruto's stomach, and pulled him away.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Naruto you win!"

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"ENOUGH!" It took a few seconds, but Iruka let Naruto go when it looked like the boy wasn't going to resume his vicious beating. Naruto walked away from Sasuke, but he was getting shouted at by the fan club, and one of the pink haired members was about to charge him. But Naruto sent them the same murderous glare he sent Sasuke.

"Make a move, and I'll kill you." The fan club froze, and wisely left Naruto alone as he went to get his book. Everyone learned a valuable lesson that day. Never. Ever. Touch. Naruto's. Books.

A very red faced Shika gave Naruto his book back, unfortunately for her she got curious and wanted to know what Naruto was reading. The scene Shika read was the dirtiest one in the whole book, after reading only a few lines she found herself a bit moist between the legs and quickly closed the book.

 **Later that Day Hokage's Office**

The Hokage sat back in his chair, just studying the blonde boy known as Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto was now wearing a Hitai _-_ ate with a black cloth around his left leg.

It has been a few hours since the Academy Exam, and since then the Hokage has been informed about everyone's results. The old man took special interest in how Naruto preformed. The Hokage didn't always have time to check in on the boy, and since Naruto could easily hide from his ANBU, he only saw Naruto once a month when the blonde showed up to get the scroll that stated he can get any five books he wants on the Hokage's tab. Every time the Hokage used his crystal ball to check up on Naruto, he always found the boy doing chakra control exercises, he was shocked at first to see the young blonde doing advanced ones, but he didn't think much of it since they were only chakra control exercises. So it came as a huge surprise when he found out Naruto learned Medical Ninjutsu, and if what Iruka said was true then he learned it by reading. Such a feat hasn't happen since Tsunade herself took up the art.

"Naruto, Iruka tells me you have learned **Chiyute no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique)** , can you show it too me?" After a few seconds Naruto pulled out a senbon.

"I need someone to use it on."

"Boar!" A man with a boar mask appeared kneeling in front of Naruto with his arm already extended. Just like with Iruka Naruto slashed the mans arm. Only this time the man didn't flinch as the thin needle slid across his skin, cutting him lightly.

" **Chiyute no Jutsu** " The Hokage watched in awe as Naruto healed the mans arm with one hand.

"Very impressive Naruto-kun, I haven't seen such mastery at such a young age since my former student Tsunade." The Hokage smiled, he was hoping Naruto would choose a more offense style of fighting, but he knew he was the last person that could change the boy's mind.

"I have already spoken to Iruka, and it's clear that you are the Rookie of the Year by a wide margin, you finished the test with the highest score seen in a few years. So as per our deal you will get 10 books as well as a jutsu scroll. But since you have proven yourself to be a very talented shinobi I have decided to reward you farther, and allow you two Jutsu scrolls." The Hokage smiled, while Naruto did receive the highest score on the Genin Exam since Itachi Uchiha, giving Naruto an extra was the old man's way of trying to gain favor with the boy.

"Actually Hokage-sama, since last time I traded 5 books for 1 scroll, I was hoping to trade 10 books for 2 scrolls if you would allow it." The Hokage scratched his chin. _"Giving Naruto four scrolls at once, hmm well it might be a bit much, but Naruto has proven himself."_

"That would mean you will get four scrolls in total, tell me what kind of scrolls would ask for?"

"I would like 1 offense Jutsu I could use to keep people away from me, 1 defense Jutsu I could use to protective myself in case the enemy manages to attack me. For the last two would be your choice since you know more about Jutsus then me, but I would like Jutsus that would support me as a medic." The Hokage nodded, then started writing a list of Jutsus.

"Neko please get copies of these scrolls."

* * *

A few minutes later the Neko masked ANBU appeared with the scrolls in hand, she handed them to the Hokage, who in turn placed them on the table.

"Okay Naruto This first Jutsu is called. **Rakurai no Jutsu (Lightning Bolt Technique)** It's a simple Jutsu that allows you to send a fast bolt of lighting at your enemy, it also causes numbness, and small burns to appear on the spot you hit. This is only a D-rank Jutsu, but if you learn how to use it well enough, it has another level that turns it into a very useful C-rank." Naruto nodded, he really didn't care what rank the Jutsus were, he still believed in Shisui's words, and as long as he mastered the Jutsu he could make an E-rank powerful.

"Now this next one is called **Mizu no Yoroi (Water Armor)** This Jutsu coats your body in a thin layer of water, just as the name says this Jutsu acts as a suit of armor protecting your whole body. This Jutsu is listed as a C-rank, but the more you train it the stronger you can make it, currently I can use this Jutsu to brush off most physical attacks, as well as Ninjutsu, as long as they're A-rank attacks or below. The down side is this Jutsu requires you to constantly pump chakra into it, and the stronger your armor the more chakra you will need. Be careful because if you find yourself in a long fight, you could drain yourself with this skill." Naruto knew he had a lot of chakra already, so it didn't worry him.

"Now Iruka has told me even though you have learned the Academy Taijutsu, you don't use it. He said that in every spar you've had, you only dodged until your opponent was tired, then you strike them knocking them out. While you had no problem doing this in the Academy, you will find outside these walls enemy Shinobi don't tire out as quickly. So because of this I have decided not to give you another Ninjutsu, instead this scroll will teach you **Sen Gekiretsu Nagareboshi (One Thousand Furious Falling Stars)** this is a sword style that I believe is perfect for you. This style focuses on precise and quick strikes, working to overwhelm the enemy with speed, agility, and accuracy. Every shinobi I've sent after you has said the same thing. You run fast, and you are able to quickly run through crowded streets without running into anyone, or crashing into anything. So it seems you already have impressive speed and agility, so this style seems to fit you perfectly."

"Lady Tsunade says a medic should never stand on the front lines."

"I know, but if you ever find yourself alone and being attacked you will need this." Naruto just nodded, while he was asking for Ninjutsu, he didn't ever plan on fighting, so he didn't care what he learned, he just liked learning. The Hokage scribbled down a note.

"Only a Rapier can be used for this style, so I wrote down directions to a weapons shop owned by an old friend of mine. This note will allow you to get a Rapier on my tab, and if you ever need advice come back here, Neko is an expert with swords, she will be willing to help you." Naruto nodded, and pocketed the note.

"Good now this last Jutsu is called **Hikuhiku Eda no Jutsu (Twitching Limb Technique)** with this Jutsu you can use disable parts of your opponents body by sending electricity to effect their muscles. This will be useful for a fast shinobi like you." Naruto still didn't look up, but he nodded, being able to stop his opponents movements would be good for him, then he could run away.

"These four Jutsus will serve you well, now that you are no longer an Academy Student our deal is complete, but if you ever need me I will be here." Naruto nodded then grabbed the scrolls and used **Shunshin** to vanish. _"When did he learn_ _ **Shunshin**_ _!? Well that explains how he was able to vanish while my shinobi were chasing him."_

 **The Deadly Leaf**

Shortly after leaving the Hokage's office Naruto headed straight for the weapon shop the Hokage recommend.

"Welcome!" A soon as he was entered the store he was greeted by a girl with buns in her hair, she looked to be around his age. Naruto walked straight towards her without looking from his book.

"My name is Tenten how may I help you?" Naruto took out the paper the Hokage gave him and handed it to her.

"Wow you want a Rapier? Not many shinobi use one of those, and the Hokage's going to pay for it? Hmm I don't know seems sketchy, what did you do to get the Hokage to pay for you?" It took a few seconds for Naruto to answer.

"Became Rookie of the Year." Tenten raised her eyebrow looking the boy over.

"Hmm I don't know, my teammate was Rookie of the Year, and I was Kunoichi of the Year, but we didn't meet the Hokage let alone get anything from him." After a few seconds Naruto sighed. _"Maybe I should have brought Neko with me, she doesn't talk to me, and she shuts people up."_

"The Hokage said I had the highest grade in years, so he rewarded me." Tenten grew an unimpressed look as she looked Naruto over. _"No way this shrimp got a higher grade then Neji. But I better make sure just in case."_

"Oi dad! Can you come in here!" A few seconds passed before a large muscular man walked in from the back room.

"Is there a problem in here Tenny?" The Large man looked Naruto over trying to see if he was a troublemaker, Naruto on the other hand was to busy reading his new **Sen Gekiretsu Nagareboshi** scroll, and not really paying attention.

"I don't know, this guy brought this note, it says the Hokage will pay for his weapon, but I don't know if it's real." The man looked over the note and smiled.

"Yup this is that old mans handwriting, a Rapier huh? Well I only have a few of those laying around since it isn't a weapon that's really used by shinobi. Hell normally I only see Nobles use them for sport, but I'm not one to judge. Follow me and we can pick one out for you." Naruto followed the man to the back room, while Tenten stayed in the front. _"Does that mean that shrimp did get the highest grade in years? He didn't really look like much. He was a bit skinny, he had the body of a runner, not a fighter."_

 **Next Day Shinobi Academy**

"Settle down everyone!" The classroom was filled with far less students then on a normal day. Naruto took up his now regular seat next to a black haired girl, only this time the girl was blushing while trying not to look at Naruto. Because of his book she had very wet dreams.

"Alright class I'm about to announce this years Rookie of the Year, and Kunoichi of the Year. But first I want to say I am proud of each and everyone of you. I am happy to have been your teacher for these past six years, and remember if you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open." When Iruka was done with his speech many students started to tear up, almost all except Naruto, who was not paying attention. Instead he was reading his **Sen Gekiretsu Nagareboshi** scroll.

"I'm proud to announce this years Kunoichi of the Year is... Hinata Hyuga!"

"WHAT!" That shout was from a certain pink haired girl, but other then that the room was full of cheers as the Kunoichi in question blushed and pressed her fingers together. _"Am I strong enough to be your girlfriend now Naruto? No? Wait for me Naruto,_ _ **YOU WILL BE MINE!**_ _"_

 **~Flash Back 3 Years Ago Academy~**

The day after Naruto nearly killed the Hokage, by asking him to be his boyfriend, Naruto found himself talking to Iruka after class.

Neither guy knew they were being watched by a shy girl who was looking through the wall with her special eyes. She was reading their lips, and was shocked by what she saw.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NARUTO YOU CAN'T BE GAY!"_ Hinata was on the verge of a mental break down, but then Naruto started explaining why he wanted Iruka to be his boyfriend.

" _YES YOU'RE NOT GAY NARUTO! He just wants someone strong to be his girlfriend! I have to get strong! I have to get strong enough to protect Naruto, then we can be together!"_ Hinata quickly turned and ran to her home to start training. She didn't get to see Iruka be knocked out by Naruto's **Sexy Jutsu**

 **~Flash Back End~**

"And this years Rookie of the Year, with the highest grade in years... Naruto Uzumaki!" This time there weren't any cheers, only a few people clapped because it was the correct thing to do. Not that Naruto cared/noticed, he was to engrossed in his scroll, he didn't even see the down right murderous glare he was getting from a bandaged up dark haired boy, whom he has never met.

"Congratulations you two, you both earned it for all your hard work. Now that's all for today, since some of the Jonin Teachers are away on missions team assignments have been pushed back until one week from now. Dismissed!" With that Iruka vanished, followed by Naruto, who really didn't want to be bothered.

* * *

 **A/N If you think Naruto will be OP/Godlike, well he won't be. Even if he is, it won't matter, not much can make Naruto fight. I hope you enjoyed, PM me or leave a review if you have any tips/ideas.  
**

 **~ Improv**


	3. Chapter 3- New Team, New Headaches

**Naruto the Anti-Social Shinobi**

 **A/N:** Back by popular demand! (You guys really wanted this) Have chapter three of NtA-SS? Needs a better short name.

~Improv

 **Chapter 3 – New Team, New Headache**

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

As soon as Naruto walked into the ramen stand, he put away his book. This was one of the only times you could find him, without a book in his hand. It was also one of the only times you would see Naruto talking.

"Naru!" Naruto was immediately wrapped into a big hug, by a beautiful brunette teenage girl.

"Hey Ayame." The now 18 year old Ayame gave Naruto a sad smile.

"I see you have a headband..." Ayame knew Naruto didn't want to be a shinobi, but she was happy he choose to become a medic, instead of a front line fighter.

"Yeah, I was named rookie of the year." Naruto grinned, but they both knew it was fake. Naruto hated the fact that he was forced to be a shinobi, he hated the idea of having to fight for a village he didn't really like.

"REALLY! I knew you would be! Now lets celebrate!" Ayame pulled Naruto over to the counter, then she left him there, while she quickly walked into the back room.

A minute later both Ayame, and the old man ramen chief Teuchi walked out. Teuchi had an almost bucket sized bowl of steaming hot ramen, and Ayame had a large flat box.

"Okay Naruto first eat your special birthday ramen, then you can have your gift." Ayame smiled as Naruto quickly got to work on the bowl.

It only took a few minutes for Naruto to inhale his meal, a sight that most people would be disgusted by, but it doesn't bother the Ichiraku Ramen family.

"Okay Naru here's your graduation gift!" A cheerful Ayame handed Naruto the flat box. He quickly opened it, and was surprised by what was inside.

Naruto pulled out a dark blue flak jacket, it was a very popular vest among shinobi. Flak jackets have several pockets and pouches that can be used to store and quickly access weapons and other supplies. They were also designed to protect from a few forms of damage and attacks.

Naruto's vest was custom made, it had extra pockets for books, and medical supplies. His vest also had the kanji for Medic on the back printed in white. Naruto immediately put the vest on, it was perfect for him. He jumped over the counter giving both ramen chiefs a hug.

 **Library of Konohagakure**

"Hey Granny."

"Oh Naruto, you look nice in that vest."

"Ayame, and old man Teuchi got it for me as a graduation gift." Naruto smiled his he tugged the vest, its pockets already filled with small books and scrolls.

"Oh? I also have a few gifts for you as well." The old woman pulled out a large box from under her desk.

Inside of the box were few basic supplies for any shinobi, from more senbon to explosive tags. Everything Naruto needed as a new Genin, normally clans or parents will buy these things. Since Naruto had neither the old librarian took care of it.

"I also have one more thing for you." The old woman pulled out another scroll.

"That is the last scroll Tsunade wrote for her failed training program, **Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)**. Normally it wouldn't be given to anyone under Jonin rank, but you have proven you're talented enough for it. Be careful with this one Naruto. Learning how to use this Jutsu will take more precision, knowledge and chakra control, then any other skill you know. But if you can master it, this Jutsu could be one of the most versatile skills you have." The woman gave the boy a smile, then wrapped up him up into a hug.

 **Nighttime Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto held his Rapier in his right hand, while reading his **Sen Gekiretsu Nagareboshi (** **One Thousand Furious Falling Stars)** scroll in his left. Naruto's blade was simple, the blade was thin but made out of strong chakra enforced steel. The hilt was a deep ocean blue, it seemed to swirl around the blood red handle.

" _This doesn't seem too hard."_ currently Naruto was standing in his living room practicing his basic thrust, while sidestepping trying to learn the footwork needed for this style. _"Well this is pretty cool, I won't ever need it, but learning it is pretty fun."_

 **Six Days Later Hokage's Office**

"Good now lets move on to team seven, Kakashi do you have any students you wish to be placed on your team?" A lazy looking Jonin with sliver hair sighed.

"I would rather not have a team."

"You know you are the only one that can train Sasuke Uchiha."

"Fine I request Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga." Immediately there was an outburst of whispers. A beautiful black haired woman, with striking red eyes stepped forward.

"I object to that idea Hokage-sama, because I request Hinata Hyuga be placed on my team."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I've known Hinata since she was a small child, and three years ago she came to me wanting to be trained. So I already know how to train her, and since she is the Kunoichi of the Year that means I would also get Naruto the Rookie of the Year, and Kiba Inuzuka this years dead last." The Hokage nodded while taking a puff from his pipe.

"Kurenai does have a point, she is a big reason young Hinata was able to become Kunoichi of the Year. And I think Naruto would learn a lot from her as well, now tell me Kakashi why do you want Naruto, and Hinata on your team."

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata would make a great front-line assault team, and since I'm a Ninjutsu specialist I am the most suited to teach them."

"Specialist my ass, your asking for the top three students from this years class. For someone as lazy as you it would be perfect since you wouldn't even have to teach them. Hokage-sama placing Hinata, and Naruto on his team would be a waste of potential." Kakashi's eye started to twitch at that last remark, he was about to reply but the Hokage spoke first.

"I have made my decision, Naruto's skills are best suited for an assault team so he will be placed on Kakashi's team, but Hinata will be placed on Kurenai's team. That means Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno the runner up for Kunoichi of the Year. I believe Naruto's healing skills will be best used in an assault team, and since Naruto has a lighting affinity Kakashi will be best suited to teach him." The Hokage paused to take a puff of his pipe. He looked at Kakashi, who was reading his book seemingly not paying attention, the old man then looked over to Kurenai she didn't look too happy. Kurenai was happy about getting Hinata, but she also wanted to get Naruto, if he had enough chakra control to use Medical Ninjutsu then she could teach him how to use Genjutsu, something she really wanted to teach.

"Now Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. I believe this team as the potential to be one of the best tracking team our village has to offer. Do you two understand?" Kakashi nodded, but Kurenai spoke up.

"I understand what you're saying Hokage-sama, but I still believe placing Naruto on Kakashi's team is a waste of his potential. With Naruto's level of chakra control I could teach him so many Genjutsu's that will fit his style of fighting much better then any Ninjutsu would." The Hokage nodded, it was true medic-nins fought more defenesely letting their team do the fighting while they heal if needed. But the Hokage was hoping Naruto would become more of an offensive fighter, since the young boy had so much chakra he could be unstoppable if he knew more Ninjutsu.

"I'm sorry Kurenai, but another reason I'm putting Naruto on Kakashi's team is so Naruto will gain drive to become a better Shinobi. As it stands now, Naruto doesn't want to be a Shinobi the only reason he is one is because I asked(forced) him to be one. Sasuke on the other hand wants to be the strongest Shinobi there is, but he always finishes second place while Naruto finishes first. I hope the two boys will become competitive with other, motivating both boys to become stronger." Kurenai sighed, she didn't think the Hokage's plan was that great, but she couldn't argue since she didn't want to push her luck and get Hinata taken off her team.

"Now Kakashi, Kurenai since we have reached an agreement we can move on to the next team. Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10 will be..."

 **The Next Day Shinobi Academy**

Naruto was currently sitting his normal seat next to a sleeping black haired girl, this time Naruto was reading his new Medical scroll. He was so into reading it that he didn't notice the glare he was getting, he also didn't notice the girl that was staring at him while licking her lips.

"Alright everyone settle down!" A bandaged up Iruka walked into the room.

"Umm sensei what happen to you?"

"Oh don't worry I just had an accident was training a new Jutsu." Iruka waved the question off. The truth was he was injured while stopping Mizuki when the man tried to steal a very important scroll, but the new Genin didn't need to know that.

"Now lets get right in to the team assignments! Team 1 is..."

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..."

"HA! Take that INO-PIG! TRUE LOVE ALWAYS WINS!" Everyone sweat dropped/sighed at Sakura's rant, but no one said anything as the pink haired girl kept screaming.

"I TOLD YOU INO-PIG ME AND SASUKE ARE..."

"ENOUGH!" Sakura immediately sat down not wanting to take Iruka's fury.

"As I was saying, the last member will be Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin teacher will be Kakashi Hatake." The room was silent, the students were split. Half of them were happy they didn't get Naruto on their team, the other half was upset they didn't get the 'Rookie of the Year' on their team, and one very furious girl was upset her future husband wasn't on her team.

" _Don't worry my love, even if we can't be on the same team,_ _ **YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME.**_ _"_ A shiver went down Naruto's spine, but like everything else he ignored it.

"Team 8 will be..."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

It has been tens minutes since Iruka finished announcing the teams, ten minutes since he left the room, and 6 minutes since the last team was picked up.

Sasuke was annoyed, he didn't like waiting, he wanted to, no he needed to train. Sasuke needed to get strong fast, waiting for his teacher wasn't helping him.

Sakura was on cloud nine, and didn't mind waiting since it gave her time to be 'alone' with Sasuke. She was completely ignoring Naruto, since all her attention was focused onto Sasuke.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't waiting, normally he would have just left. Only this time he was completely focused reading his new scroll covering **Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)** a B-rank Jutsu. Naruto already knew one B-rank and all of the C-rank and lower Medical Jutsu's. Although it seemed if he wanted to learn A-ranks and higher he would need to find a teacher.

 **Two Hours Later**

The three new Genin were still seated in the classroom waiting on their new teacher. After more then ten failed attempts at talking to Sasuke, Sakura simply had her head on the desk. Sasuke still had his hand on his chin, staring into space. Naruto took a break from reading his scroll, and instead started to read a fantasy book about a wandering swordsman.

"Yo!" Both Sasuke, and Sakura looked up to see a lazy looking masked man walk into the room.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Mah Mah, no need to yell. Meet me on the roof." With that, the man vanished in a swirl of leafs. Naruto immediately followed with his own swirl of leafs.

 **Rooftop**

If Kakashi was surprised by Naruto using Shushin, he didn't show it. Instead both shinobi ignored each other, sitting peacefully while reading their books.

* * *

" _You can do it Mai! You're an amazing fighter from the Shiranui clan! You can beat this bastard!"_ Naruto continued to be enthralled in his book, unaware of his new teacher calling his name.

"NARUTO!" That last shout was enough to grab his attention, Naruto slowly lifted up his head to stare at his new team.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi felt his eye twitch for some reason, but he could only sigh as he answered the boy.

"Introduce yourself, give your name, likes, dislikes, and dream for the future." The Jonin resumed reading his book and half listening. He didn't like introductions, thankfully Naruto's was the last one left.

"My name is Naruto, I hate being a Shinobi, and I dislike being bothered." With that the blonde's eyes dipped back down to his book. Ignoring the furious look from his female teammate. The hateful glare of his male teammate, and the blank look of his new teacher.

"Okay... Well my cute little students, it's time to talk about your next test!"

"OUR NEXT WHAT!"

Naruto tuned the talking out, as he was more interested in the bouncy adventures of Mai Shiranui.

* * *

On reflex Naruto lifted up his leg, just in time to avoid a hard kick to the shin.

"GGGAAHHHH!" Unfortunately for the kicker, they slammed their foot into the concrete step Naruto was sitting on.

Naruto looked up from his book to see his attacker, it was his pink haired teammate. Who was now rolling on the floor, clutching their foot in pain.

" _Guess the meeting is over."_ Naruto thought as he looked around, only to see no one else.

Without giving his teammate a second look, Naruto stood up and started to walk away.

"WAIT! I'M TALKING TO YOU IDIOT!" With a sigh Naruto stopped and turned to his teammate. Who was now standing on one leg.

"You better not get in Sasuke's way tomorrow! And you better not make us fail the test either!" Naruto had a blank look as he stared his teammate down.

"Who are you?"

"WHAT!?" Naruto just ignored her rant as he used shunshin to vanish.

 **With Naruto: Streets of Konohagakure**

Naruto was flowing through the crowded market streets. As usual he had his nose buried in a book, and somehow he was able to walk without so much as brushing against another person. Whether he knew it or not, he was able to avoid people by hearing their footsteps and sensing their charka.

"OOFFPHH!" Everything was going smoothly, until he was knocked down by a soft and squishy wall. A wall that naturally walked around with suppressed charka, and silent footsteps after years of training.

"Oi! Watch where you're going brat!" Naruto looked up to see a purple haired woman, in a tan jacket and purple skirt. Naruto recognized this woman.

"Anko Mitarashi." The woman grew a large grin.

"Oh? You know who I am brat?"

"You're on my list." Anko tilted her head in confusion, then pulled out a kunai and spun it with her finger.

"What a kill list? You want to fight?" Naruto shook his head, he didn't have a kill list. He had a list of the strongest people in the village, the people he could possibly date for protection.

"I want to be your boyfriend." Anko blinked in surprise.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" That surprise was quickly washed away as Anko erupted into a fit of laughter.

"A pipsqueak like you wants to be my boyfriend? BWHAHAHAHA!" The scene between the two was drawing a lot of attention, but neither shinobi cared.

"Yes." A sinister smile crossed Anko's face.

"Alright."

" **WHAT!** " A collective shout filled the street, but the people involved, quickly walked away once Anko turned and glared at them.

"Let's go boyfriend." Anko lifted Naruto up by the waist, holding him under her arm like a purse.

"My name's Naruto."

"Yeah Yeah."

 **The Dango Shop**

"Took you long enough, what's with the brat?" A brown haired female, with red fang marks on her cheeks sat at one of the tables.

"This is my new boyfriend. New boyfriend this is Hana."

"..."

"..." There was an awkward silence as Anko stared at Hana with a wide grin, Hana had a blank look on her face. Naruto didn't mind, he simply sat down and pulled out a book.

"… Anko I've known you for a long time, and seen you do some stupid things.. but are you really dating this kid."

"Eh, why not." Anko took a seat, and pulled Naruto onto her lap.

"That kid's still in diapers it's illegal!" Anko lifted Naruto into the air, he didn't seem bothered instead he just kept reading.

"See this headband, means he's legal~"

"That doesn't matter he's still-"

"Oh my." Anko's smile grew as Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Anko's hand in his pants.

"You said he's a brat, but he feels pretty manly down here!" Hana rolled her eyes as Anko grinned, and Naruto blushed.

"I-I, just remembered I have something to do!" Naruto quickly pulled Anko's out of his pants, then he jumped off her and walked away.

"Wait boyfriend! Where ya goin'!" Naruto vanished leaving a giggling psychopath behind.

* * *

"What was that about?"

"Hmm, oh nothing just a cute little brat that thought he could handle a real woman." Hana could only sigh as Anko snatched a stick of dango from her plate.

"But you know he was rather impressive for his age, maybe I'll give him a little taste in a few years."

"Don't lick your lips after saying that, it's creepy."

"Shut it, I was licking the dango,"

"Sure sure, but you know maybe what they say about chakra is true?"

"Huh?"

"What you don't know? There's a theory that the more chakra you have… the larger umm parts are."

"What that's dumb."

"I don't know, you know about Lady Tsunade don't you?"

"What big tits tsunade?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade, they said she used to be flat as a board. Then she started training to be a medic-nin, and doing all those chakra control exercises made her reserves grow. Then boom breast twice the size of watermelons."

"..."

"..."

"You know I've been doing a lot of missions lately, and haven't had time to train."

"That's dangerous, your skills will get rusty."

"Yeah so I was thinking we could do some light training, to ya know… Brush up on our skills."

"Yeah… so you want to start with tree walking?"

"Lets go!"

 **With Naruto**

"Anko Mitarashi." Naruto looked at his list, and crossed out Anko's name.

 **Next Day 10am – Training Ground 52**

Naruto sat under a tree on the edge of the training grounds. He was reading a book about poisonous plants as he took a break from physical training. The genius blonde had been training since six a.m. practicing the new scrolls he got for graduation.

"There you are brat, do you know how long I've been looking for you." Naruto looked up to see a small brown dog, wearing shinobi clothes.

"Shoo, shoo." As soon as he saw the dog Naruto put his book away, and started waving away the animal away.

"GRRR, are you shooing me! That's it pal you're coming with me!" Naruto couldn't do anything as the dog bite his pant leg and started to drag him away.

"Let me go you mutt!"

"OW! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE KICKING!" Naruto was not a fan of animals. He has read a lot of stories were they would tear up, or pee on paper.

"That's it! I didn't want to hurt you, but you brought this on yourself!"

 **20Minutes Later – Training Ground 7**

A disheveled Naruto and dog slowly walked on to the training ground. Naruto had bite marks and scratches on him, while the dog was missing all of is clothes but his headband.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto ignored the shouting pink haired girl as he walked up to Kakashi.

"The mutt-"

"GRRRR"

"...Pakkun said you wanted to see me?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he stared at the pair.

"...Yeah, you were supposed to be here at six for your team's final test." Naruto scratched his chin.

"I was never told about a final test?"

"JUST SHUT UP NARUTO! WE ALMOST FAILED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Naruto sighed, but then his eyes widen when he realized something.

"What would happen if I fail this test?"

"You'll be stripped of your headband, and will never be aloud to become a shinobi." Hearing that made Sasuke, and Sakura extremely nervous. Hearing that would make any shinobi hopeful nervous, but not Naruto. Instead Naruto had had to fight himself to keep the smile off his face.

"Alright, well what are we waiting for? Lets get started."

* * *

"Alright, listen up children. You see these bells, if you want to pass this test you have to take one of these bells from me."

"Umm, Kakashi… Sir? There are only two bells… and three of us."

"Very observant Sakura. The truth is… only two of you will be able to become Genin, while one of you will fail."

"WHAT!"

"No need to overreact, you just have to make sure you get one of these bells before time runs out… So shall we begin?"

* * *

As soon as Kakashi turned the timer on, Sasuke and Sakura jumped back into the trees. Kakashi didn't chase them instead he simply took out a small orange book. Before he could start reading he looked at Naruto, who was still standing in front of him.

"Aren't you going to go hide with the other two? Or are you going to fight me head on?"

"I'm going home."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"If only two people can pass, then there is no reason for me to be here. I'll just let those two have the bells. Oh, since I can't be a shinobi anymore you can have this back." Naruto took off his headband, and tossed it to Kakashi. Before Kakashi could even catch it, Naruto vanished with shunshin.

" _Crap, the Hokage won't like this."_

 ***BOOM!*** Kakashi had to quickly jumped out of the way to avoid a fireball.

* * *

 **OMAKE- Dog Day Afternoon**

 **Night Time – Training Ground 43**

Naruto silently stepped side to side practicing his sword style, while reading a book, thanks to a light strapped to his forehead.

 ***SNAP!** * Naruto's ears twitched as he heard a twig snap behind him.

"So you're back? I knew you'd be." Naruto closed his book then slowly turned around.

"It's time for round two brat, and this time I won't hold back." Naruto stared at his opponent, it was the small ninken Pakkun.

"I wonder if you'd make good ramen meat."

 **30minutes Later – Training Ground 44**

 ***ROARRRRRR!*** The roar of an extremely large black bear filled the air, scattering the animals, and shaking the trees.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he was hiding inside a hallowed out tree, a few feet from the bear.

"You damn mutt! Look at the mess you got us into!"

"Me! It's your fault we're here! And keep your voice down you shitty brat! ARF!" Pakkun let out a squeak, as Naruto squeezed the ninken in his arms.

"I should just throw you out there, and run away while that bear eats you."

"Oh yeah? Try it! I'll bite your ankle! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

"Shut it Sir Nibbles! I'm trying to think of a way to get out of here."

 ***ROOOAAAARRR!***

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Writing this story makes me realize how much potential Naruto had as a kid. If only he had just one person truly teach him, he could have been such a great ninja. Naruto isn't dumb, he was just never taught, so sad.

Anyways, as always if you like the story and have any tips or ideas leave a review or send a pm. I hope you enjoyed!

~Improv


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**Naruto the Anti-Social Shinobi**

 **A/N:** So this chapter is a bit short, only 3k words. It's mainly a setup, and since I didn't want to put out a chapter that's 10k+ words I'm splitting them up.

 **Chapter 4: Preparation  
**

 **Naruto's Apartment 11am**

Naruto was sitting in his living room, wearing medical gloves, and a white surgical mask. Staring at a small light purple flower, which laid on his coffee table. In his left hand he held a pair of tweezers, which he used to hold one of the petals in place. In his right hand he held a small pair of scissors, which he used to carefully cut the petal off. Slowly Naruto placed the petal in a small granite bowl.

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** * Naruto put down his tweezers, and scissors. Picking up a granite pestle, he started to grind down the petal.

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** * Carefully he poured the newly ground up flower petal into a glass beaker, which already contained powder, from a ground up mushroom.

"NARUTO! OPEN THE DOOR!" Slowly Naruto poured a thick tree sap into beaker as well. The sap was collected from a tree in the Forest of Death.

"NARUTO THE HOKAGE WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Naruto sighed as he lightly stirred the mix. Reluctantly, Naruto pulled out a scroll, and sealed his beaker inside. He wasn't done, but he needed to answer Neko, or else she would just break down his door, once again.

 **Hokage's Office**

Naruto walked into the office without knocking. Like always he held a book in hand.

"Oh, Naruto thank you for joining us." Naruto didn't answer, like always his eyes were glued to the book. He didn't even acknowledge Kakashi, Sasuke, or Sakura. Who were also in the room.

"So Naruto, I just wanted to congratulate you on passing your Genin exam. Also to give you back the head band you dropped." Naruto looked up, and saw his head band sitting on the desk.

"I gave that back to Kakashi after I failed the test… I don't want it back." The Hokage coughed, then glared at Kakashi. The masked shinobi could only scratch his neck and look away in response.

"Well, you see Naruto.. You actually passed the exam, and well.. Kakashi will explain why."

"Uh-Uh… Well you see, the test was about teamwork, and uh. You dropping out of the test in order to let your teammates pass.. That's what it means to be apart of a team." Naruto looked up from his book with half open eyes.

"There really is no way to get out of this?" The Hokage scratched his chin.

"As a reward for passing your Genin exam, with uh flying colors.. I uh will give you a free D-rank Jutsu of your choice." This caught Sasuke's attention, but Sakura was the one to speak up.

"Um, Lord Hokage.. We get D-rank Jutsus too right?" The Hokage's eye twitched at the question, but he keep his smile.

"Of course! It was a team test after all. Now I would like to congratulate Team 7 on becoming an official Konoha Shinobi!"

"YAAAYYYY!" Out of the whole room, Sakura was the only one to celebrate. Naruto on the other hand, simply stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait Naruto! You forgot this." With a sigh Naruto turned around, and grabbed the head band.

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Alright team, roll call."

"… Loud and Annoying... checking in."

"… Sasuke checking in."

"Sasuke, we're on a mission use your code name."

"I'm not using that stupid code name."

"Sasuke you know the rules, it's Naruto turn to pick the code names. We have to use the code names he chooses. When it's your turn, we will use the names you choose."

"Fine! Possibly homosexual and really annoying, checking in."

"..."

"Naruto check in."

"...Bored and really annoyed checking in."

"..."

"Kakashi, it's your turn to check in."

"… Useless one eyed annoying… Checking in… Naruto, you're not allowed to pick the code names anymore… Well, alright team. We'll go radio silent until we get eyes on the target."

"Rodger!"

"..."

"..."

 **Five Hours Later**

"GAAAAAHHHH! WHERE IS THIS STUPID CAT!" Sakura stomped her foot, as she yelled loudly. Kakashi could only sigh as he put his ear piece back in. He had quickly taken it out, to avoid the brunt of Sakura's shout.

"Alright team, abort mission. Let's just meet up in the normal spot."

"NARUTO!" The blonde in question looked up from the scroll in his hands, as a shouting Sakura interrupted his reading.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Sakura shouted even louder as she pointed at a fat cat laying next to Naruto's leg.

"… I believe that is... what they call a cat. Although I can't be too sure, since I'm no scientist."

"DON'T BE A SMART ASS YOU JERK! THAT'S TORA! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH HIM HOURS AGO!"

"..." Naruto didn't bother answering back, instead he returned to the scroll he was reading. The scroll had a skull and cross bones Symbol on the outside. It was given to him be the Hokage, but instead of being a jutsu scroll. It was a special low level training regiment.

"Naruto how long has the cat been here?" Kakashi fought back his eye twitch as he stared down at Naruto. The past few weeks being Naruto's teacher have been really testing Kakashi's patience.

"… He showed up a few minutes after you guys left."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT! IT'S BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"... I didn't know your target was a cat."

"...WHAT!?" Before Sakura could go on anther rant, Kakashi quickly spoke up.

"Naruto did you not pay attention to the mission briefing?"

"... No."

"... why not?"

"I'm just a medic, I don't get involved with the mission."

"Naruto you-"

"Picture this, you're hurt, broken and dying. So you turn to me, the teams medic. Except I'm also broken, and dying... So you die. All because I, the team's medic, had to take part in the dumb mission, you shinobi were assigned."

"Naruto you-"

"Well, it looks like our mission was a success because of me. So lets go turn it in." Naruto ignored the hateful glare he was getting. Instead he simply picked up the sleeping cat, and walked towards the Hokage's office.

 **Hokage's office**

"OH TORA! MY BABY!" ***HISSSSS!*** Team 7 watched in shock as a large woman strangled the cat Tora, in a massive bear hug.

* * *

"Well now that Madam Shijimi has stepped out. I would like to congratulate Team 7 on another successful mission. In fact with a completion record like yours, well I think you're ready for a C-rank mission."

"R-Really!?"

"Of course, that is, if you think you're ready."

"W-We are!" As always Sakura was the first to reply. Both Kakashi and Sasuke simply nodded, causing the Hokage to turn to Naruto.

"What do you think Naruto?" The Hokage hoped Naruto's time as a shinobi would open him up to the job.

"... I think it's a dumb idea." Just like that, the Hokage's hopes were shattered.

"NARUTO!" Sakura clenched her fist, fighting the urge to throw a punch at Naruto. Everytime she tried to hurt him, he would counter attack.

 ***Cough*** "Naruto, please explain."

"..."

"Naruto?"

"… Simply put, this team is weak."

"WHAT!?-"

"Ms. Haruno, please calm down, and allow Naruto to explain." Sakura quickly closed her mouth at the Hokage's request.

"Naruto, please continue."

"… With what?"

"Please keep explaining why you think your team shouldn't go on a C-rank mission."

"… I already told you… This team is weak." Naruto didn't even blink as he flipped the page in the new novel he was reading. The Hokage on the other hand twitched as he tried to keep his smile up.

"Can you please explain? Why do you think your team is weak?" Naruto let out a sigh as he looked up from his book with a blank face.

"Loud and annoying over there has no stamina, even when it comes to just pulling weeds, she's tried after ten minutes. When it comes to fighting, I don't think she has sparred, not even once. I've only seen her sit around staring at Possibly homosexual and annoying over there-"

"Naruto, we're not on a mission anymore, so don't use code names."

"… Fine… That guy... over there keeps challenging me to spars, he never wins, and it's just really annoying. Plus he keeps staring at me, I think he's possibly homosexual… Not that there's anything wrong with that. I just only want to date someone strong… That guy over there, all he does is read. He hasn't taught me anything… So overall this team is weak, if you send us on anything higher then a D-rank mission. One or all of us will die… I'd rather not die because of them, so no C-rank."

"Well you see Naruto, the thing is-"

"You're not going to really give us a C-rank mission, are you?"

"With your team's completion record, I believe the three of you are ready. That being said, Kakashi here will be more then enough to handle any danger that might appear on this mission-"

"Don't ask for my opinion anymore."

"So for your first C-rank, it will be a simple 'Escort and Protection' mission. Neko, would you bring Tazuna in." Of course the reason why the Hokage was so adamant about sending Team 7 on a C-rank mission, was he wanted Naruto to see some of the benefits of being a shinobi. Such as, traveling and seeing more then just the hidden leaf village.

* * *

"Oh, Tazuna welcome!" An old and obviously drunk man walked into the room. Naruto's eye twitched as his nose was assaulted by the strong odor of liquor.

"This is Team 7, they will be the ones protecting you."

"Huh!? These kids?! Hey I'm paying you good money here! And you're sending me with these-" Tazuna was interrupted when Naruto stood up.

"Look at this pipsqueak! He's-" Naruto didn't acknowledge Tazuna as he walked towards the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

"...Home, I won't be participating in this mission."

"Naruto you can't just-"

"He is drunk.. I don't like drunks, and I refuse to die because you're sending us a team that isn't ready, on a C-rank mission. Also him being a drunk will only slow us down, and he will get in the way… So no, I won't be going." Naruto completely hated drunks, some of his worst memories have come from the hands of drunk civilians and shinobi.

"Naruto please wait there. Kakashi please take Tazuna, and the rest of your team and go over the mission.

* * *

"Naruto please have a seat."

"..." Naruto sighed as he took a seat, and for the first time, he put his book away.

"Naruto, like it or not. You are a shinobi now, you have no choice, but to follow orders given you. Acts of insubordination like this canno-"

"Or what?"

".. Or what?"

"I'm not dumb _'Lord Hokage'_ it is clear to me, that you not only want me to be a shinobi, but for some reason need me to be one. After all since day one I've refused to be a shinobi, but you keep pushing me down this road. Forcing me to go to classes, offering me rewards and giving me gifts in order to stay on this path… It seems that, no matter what, you want or need me to be a shinobi. And if that's true, then no matter what I do you won't let me be anything other then a shinobi." The Hokage stared at Naruto in stunned silence, the blonde in question stared back with a blank.

"Naruto, you-"

"What will you do? Strip me of my headband? Demote me to civilian? Go ahead I would like that. What else will you do? Put me in jail? A small quiet cell were I can relax and read without worrying about shinobi business. I wouldn't mind that, so do it."

"Naruto you can't be seriou-"

"Serious? Of course I am, so go ahead. Strip me of my headband, or put me in Jail."

"Naruto I-"

"Can't do it? I figured, I have made peace with the fact that no matter what, I will be forced to stay a shinobi. So I've been thinking, why not take advantage of the situation."

"Take advantage?"

"Of course, you want me to be a shinobi, and I don't want to be one. To keep a shinobi in line, you threaten to strip away their shinobi status, or throw them in jail. Except, I would prefer those two outcomes over being a shinobi... You won't do either of those things to me, since you want me to be a shinobi so badly. So where does that leave us?"

"That-"

"That's right, there are two choices. One we stay on this routine, you force me to be a shinobi and I will continue not caring. Being insubordinate, and not participating in missions.. Of course the second choice benefits the both of us." The Hokage felt his throat go dry, as well as a cold sweat fall down his back. He didn't understand what was going on.

"The second choice is simple, you give me what I want. If you do that, then I'll be a good little Genin like you want me to be."

"You mean-"

"That's right, I'll follow the rules and finish the missions... The perfect little shinobi... How does that sound?"

"… And what do you want in return Naruto."

"Don't be too nervous, I'm not going to ask for anything to unreasonable. Right now I just want three things. First, simply a new Bingo Book, mine is old and out dated." Bingo Books were items only given to shinobi ranked Chunin and above. Naruto only got one after stealing it from a drunk and unconscious Chunin.

"I won't ask why you had a Bingo Book, but getting a new one won't be a problem."

"Good, the second thing I want is a B-rank jutsu of my choice."

"Only one? And a B-rank at that?"

"I'm interested in this Jutsu, and trying to learn too many at once will only hinder their effectiveness."

"Alright, I can have Neko get the Jutsu you want." This request didn't bother the Hokage, he was in favor of Naruto learning more Jutsu.

"The last thing I want, is a 'Messenger's Whistle'."

"That… I don't think I can give you that, you understand the danger..." In order to send and receive messages, Konaha trained special birds. These birds were small, and extremely quick. These birds, when not in the village, fly around the land of Fire. That way if a shinobi needed to send a message, all they had to do is blow a special whistle getting a bird's attention. It's because of this, whistles are only given to Jonin ranked shinobis and above.

"Sure you can, according to the way you act I'm rather important. So it only seems natural that I get a whistle, you know, in case of emergency." The Hokage stared at Naruto for a few seconds, as Naruto stared back.

"Fine, but you can't let anyone know about it."

"Fine… So what is the mission you're sending me on?"

 **Night Time- Training Ground 42**

 ***COUGH! COUGH!*** Naruto struggled to catch breath as he laid in a patch of completely dead grass.

" _This isn't as hard as I thought it would be."_

 **The Next Day**

Naruto sighed, as he walked towards the village entrance. He was geared up in his new flak jacket, as well as a new pair of black shinobi pants. The jacket was given to him as a gift from the Ichiraku family. The pants were from the old Librarian, she bought him those, as well as a new pair of sandlas.

All of his pockets were filled with sealing scrolls, full with every thing he would need. He even carried a backpack full of camping supplies. From medical supplies, to extra throwing weapons, and even books. If anyone knew what Naruto was carrying, they would say he was completely over packed. Except in Naruto's mind he was one hundred percent sure he was going to die, since he had no fate in his team. So he hoped the extra supplies would come in handy for him to escape and save himself.

"Huh? So you're here? Didn't think you would come pipsqueak." Naruto was a few minutes early, so he didn't expect to see a sober Tazuna standing at the gate. His eye twitched as he saw Tazuna pulling out a jug, his nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of liquor.

 ***SMASH!** * "WHAT THE-" Tazuna jumped, and shouted as the jug in his hand exploded. He turned to Naruto, who was glaring back at him.

"… The mission is to escort and protect you. It's harder to protect a drunk person, so unless you want to die no drinking..." Tazuna could only nod as he held his now bleeding, slightly cut hand.

"… Good, cause I have no problem letting you die..." Naruto didn't bother looking at Tazuna as he said that, he simply took a seat under a tree, and began to read.

* * *

 **Omake – Dog Day Afternoon Part 2**

 **Training Gound 44**

 ***ROOOARRR!*** "Dammit you stupid dog, can't you do anything useful!?" Naruto tried to keep his voice low as he growled at Pakkun.

"Like what!?"

"I don't know! Aren't you the dumb ninja dog! Do some ninjutsu or something!"

 ***ROOOOAARRR!** * Both dog and boy froze as they heard the loud roar, and felt the tree shake.

"OH! Wait I know what I can do!" Naruto looked over to Pakku, who was crouched down, and wagging his tail from side to side.

"I can show him my paws!"

"...Your paws?..."

"Yeah! The pads on my paws are really soft and supple!" Naruto felt the vain on his forehead pop. He snatched Pakkun by the scruff of his neck, holding him in the air.

"THAT'S IT! I'M FEEDING YOU TO HIM AND RUNNING!"

"ARF! ARF! ARF!"

 ***ROOOAARRRR!** *

 **A/N:** So ends another chapter, I hoped you guys enjoyed. As always have any tips or ideas, leave a review, or send a PM. I might not reply to them all, but I do read them.

~Improv


End file.
